Currently, the Internet is achieving explosive growth thanks to the development and improvement of technology associated with the WWW. There are as many as hundreds of millions of Internet users around the world. Based on such improvement, the users are demanding the capability of processing not only the simple text-based data but also a variety of media data on the web. Under such circumstances, the technology of processing and transmitting the media data in a wireless environment is evolving into another phase, coupled with wide distribution of the wireless terminals and improvement of a wireless Internet technology. In particular, it has recently become possible to stream various media contents, which are supplied from the CP (Contents Provider) Server, on the cellular phone or PDA using mobile terminals such as a cellular phone or a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant).
However, it is common that the companies operating the CP Server or the companies providing the contents to the CP Server create the streaming-enabled moving picture contents at the mobile terminal. Thus, creation of the contents has been separated from the use of the contents with a mobile terminal and, even though an individual created the contents, that individual was not designated as the direct content provider as well as the user simultaneously, or creation and use of the contents did not occur in real time.
In addition, a real-time remote monitoring system that uses an existing camera was enabled by communication of the moving pictures taken by the camera among the CCTV monitors, but the distance was limited due to difficulty in installation and high costs. So, the system had a problem in that it was enabled only inside a certain building. Also, the individual could not become the subject of remote monitoring.